


Tour Bus

by joshhommeslut



Category: Queens of the Stone Age, qotsa
Genre: Choking, Daddy Josh, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Musicians, Porn, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Thighs, Wall Sex, Woman on Top, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshhommeslut/pseuds/joshhommeslut
Summary: Being hours upon hours on a tour bus has his perks





	Tour Bus

Queens have been on the road for 2 weeks now and since you were free, you decided to come along, not only because it’s always nice to watch them play but also, you can be with Josh.

Their next gig was in Houston which meant being on the tour bus for hours. It’s been 5 hours on the road so far.

Everyone was doing their thing while you and Josh were making out in the back lounge of the bus.

With you on top of him in the sofa, you been kissing his wet and almost pink lips tenderly for what it felt like an eternity while moving your hips back and forth on his tight jeans, teasing him and it was definitely working. You started feeling his cock getting harder as you pushed and rubbed yourself on it a little faster. 

He was making you so wet and it started to show. You were wearing a small black skirt and your panties were soaking wet and they were already making his jeans dirty.

You started kissing him more aggressively as you desperately wanted him.

“Easy there tiger, I’m not going anywhere” Josh said as he stopped you from going so fast and pulled your hair down from behind and kissed your neck.

You started softly moaning and tried to respond “I’m sorry... I can’t help it… I want you so bad”.

“I know you do baby girl and I’m here to make you happy but you need to follow my commands, it will feel better in the end”, he said as he let go of your hair and pushed you a bit further from him, showing of his wet jeans caused by you. “Gosh baby, you’re so wet! Look at this mess!” he continued in a louder but proud tone. He loved knowing that he had that effect on you, that he could make you cum if he wanted to just by teasing you.

He proceeded to put his fingers on your panties and started rubbing it slowly. “Does that feel good baby?”

“Yes! Oh yes, it feels so good, please daddy, I need more”, you tried to say as your groaning and breathing increased.

He took his fingers from you, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and put his slightly hard cock out for you to grind on it.

“Tease me… slowly” Josh orders you.

You started grinding your wet panties slowly on his cock that was getting harder every second as you both started breathing more intensely and kissing more passionately.

Josh couldn’t take it anymore as he needed more so he slid your panties to the side so he could feel your wet pussy against him.

You kept going back and forth on him but this time, skin on skin.

“Please daddy, can I have it now?” you ask politely almost out of breath.

“Not yet baby, hold it!” he said as he wrapped one of his hands around your neck while the other one was on your hips, pushing you faster against his cock.

“Oh god, I’m so fucking close” you kept moaning louder as you were about to cum when all of the sudden, Mikey knocks on the door and says “I hate to interrupt but we just stopped to get some gas and some food so if you guys want any, now is your chance”.

“We will be right out” Josh replied as he stopped you from moving and then said in a lower voice close to your ear “I think we have to stop but, this gave me an idea… how about we do it in the back of the gas station?”

“What? But… it’s still daylight, people could see! I don’t know Joshua…” you answer not very convinced and also super frustrated that you got interrupted. 

“Who cares? Fuck them! You think they never seen two beautiful people making love? Come on baby, do it for me! You’re so wet! It would be a waste not to do something about it” he said as he put his fingers again on your panties, hoping that maybe that would convince you.

“Fuuuuck…. Fine, let’s go right now!” you determinately said as you got up and rushed impatiently to the door because you just wanted to get fucked already.

You both left the bus and you were in the middle of nowhere, on the side of the road on a gas station that had a small cafe inside. 

The air was cold and the sun was coming down. The landscape looked so perfect, almost like it was meant to happen.

Instead of getting food like everyone else, Josh made a signal with his hands to Troy to wait for you while you both went to the back of the cafe.

It was a bit dirty, it was filled with open boxes and some trash and you were definitely not supposed to be there.

“Jeez Joshua, this place is dirty” you said in a slightly disgusted tone.

“You know what else is dirty? Your panties, you should take them off.” Josh laughed and slowly pushed you against the wall.

You were quickly convinced as you were so horny and he was looking straight into your eyes with such intensity while he put his big tattooed hand on the wall right next to your face and the other hand was softly grabbing your cheeks. He then took both of his hands from you and got on one knee as he took your panties off while looking at you and then got up again, throwing your panties to the trash.

“Are you still wet baby girl? I hope you are because daddy got his gun loaded” he smirked while saying it, making you weak to the knees and biting your lip.

“I’m so wet daddy, please, I want you inside me so bad, all of it!”

“As you wish my princess”

Josh grabbed your ass and pulled you up against the wall, leaving your legs wrapped around his back and pressing his thighs on you.

With barely any space to move, he took his big hard cock out, spat on it, rubbed it and got inside you in one quick motion.

You both groaned as it felt so good having him inside you. The movements of his hips as he was pushing himself against you with such strength drove you mad, he always knew how to move his body and hit the right spots.

You let out a strangled gasp the more his cock pushed against you, going in and out of you faster, the more and loader you both moaned.

“Fuck baby, you feel so fucking good” Josh said under his breath as he was loving it so much while you had your arms resting on his shoulders and digging your nails into his scalp and pulling his blondish hair as the pleasure increased each second.

“Oh god, I’m about to cum, please oh-“You couldn’t finished as you orgasmed so load and screamed his name twice.

Your legs started to shake and you pushed then against Josh’s ass so he could get the deepest he could possible get inside you, making you moan even more.

He kissed you passionately right after while grabbing your neck at the same time.

“My turn” Josh says as he takes his hands of you, pulled out his cock from you and pushed you down, leaving you on your knees.

“Stick that little tongue out for me, you fucking slut” he commands you.

You happily did so while you were looking at him with such innocent eyes as he was jerking off so close to your face. It didn’t took him long since he was already about to cum when you did, but he hold it for you to have your fun first.

“Ah fuck baby…. I’m gonna cum…” he groaned under his breath as he immediately puts one hand on the wall while he cums on your mouth… mostly at least.

He couldn’t say anything else for a whole minute while cumming on you, only moans as his breathing went higher than ever and then slowly got back to normal.

“Fuck…” he finally says as he takes a deep breath. “Come here baby” he continued while he grabbed you by the jaw, pulling you up on your feet again.

You got up and with your face all dirty, you kissed his lips tenderly as he pushes you against the wall again, touched your face with both hands and started kissing you more aggressively.

“Gosh! I fucking love you” he stopped to say as he was so euphoric from the whole thing.

“I love you too babe” you proudly replied.

As you were staring at each other with such love and pureness in your eyes, Mikey appeared out of nowhere and trying not to look at both of you, he said “Guys, seriously, we need to go...”

“Gives us 5 minutes, we need to… look presentable” Josh answered as he looked at your face that was a complete mess while you blushed, sort of ashamed.

“I’ll give you 2 and oh… we could hear you guys...”

“Well, you’re welcome then” Josh answered with a smirk on his face and started laughing which made you smile from how much you loved that dork.

As Mikey left, Josh zipped and buttoned up his pants and then cleaned your dirty face with his tongue. In only one motion, he licked your whole cheek from the bottom to the top, kissed you and finally slapped you the face not too hard though.

“Well, i think we’re ready to get out of the shithole, let’s go baby” he said as the winked at you and grabbed your hand to leave that dirty place. 

“Wait, are we just going to leave my underwear here?” you asked as you noticed your dirty panties on the ground.

“Leave it. It will be some pervert’s lucky day I bet” he jokingly answer. “Oh and... we didn’t get any food...I guess I will have to eat something else if I get hungry, which I will” he continued as he slapped your ass while getting back in the tour bus and leaving you a hint for what’s about to go down for the rest of the few hours you have until you reach Houston.


End file.
